


Obsessions étranges et petits fétichismes

by UnPetitDomino



Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [4]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Romance, petit fétichisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Kongpob aime les sourcils de Arthit et Arthit déteste la bouche de Kongpob.Et parce que tout couple à ses obsessions étranges et ses petits fétichismes.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723531
Kudos: 4





	1. T-shirt blanc

Arthit n’avait jamais aimé les t-shirt blancs. Il les trouvait dépourvus de toute originalité, trop banals pour être portés. De plus, ils se salissaient rapidement, étaient parfois un peu trop transparents à son goût et, de toute façon, il trouvait que cela ne lui allait pas bien. Il n'était pas fait pour en porter.

Arthit n’avait donc jamais pensé qu’il irait jusqu’à développer un certain fétichisme secret pour ce vêtement. Dès qu’il en voyait, il devait se retenir fermement d’ouvrir son porte-monnaie. Lui qui pensait avec naïveté que tous les t-shirt blancs étaient identiques, il avait découvert le contraire. Chaque t-shirt avait sa propre coupe, son propre blanc, sa propre taille. 

Si Arthit en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait changé l'entièreté de la garde robe de son petit ami pour qu’il ne porte que des t-shirt blancs. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. 

Parce que c’était un secret. 

Parce que Kongpob ne devait jamais découvrir le fétichisme de Arthit. 

Et parce que Kongpob ne devait jamais savoir à quel point il était séduisant lorsqu’il portait des t-shirt blancs.


	2. Ses sourcils

Kongpob adorait les sourcils de P’Arthit. 

Il était toujours en train de les froncer lorsqu’il était en colère, lorsqu’il était fatigué, lorsqu’il était un peu triste, lorsqu’il était timide. Beaucoup lorsqu’il était timide et cela arrivait régulièrement : c'était le prix à payer quand on avait un petit ami nommé Kongpob. Et lorsque P’Arthit était timide, il était aussi un peu agacé. Alors les sourcils forcément se fronçaient. 

Et Kongpob trouvait cela incroyablement mignon. Sexy même. 

Il aurait pu observer ces sourcils nuits et jours durant. 

Sauf quand il embrassait P’Arthit évidemment. 

Il faut bien des exceptions.


	3. Sa bouche

Arthit détestait la bouche de Kongpob. Toujours à parler, toujours à le taquiner. Toujours à le pousser dans ses retranchements, à le tenter, à le gêner devant ses amis ou sa famille. Et puis elle le consolait aussi, lui disait des mots d’amour, le faisait rire, le réconfortait. 

Arthit détestait la bouche de Kongpob pour tout ce qu’elle lui faisait ressentir. 

Mais quand cette bouche était sur la sienne, Arthit ne trouvait étrangement plus rien à redire.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis là encore inspirée de l’épisode spécial de SOTUS durant lequel Arthit et Kongpob sont interviewés. Arthit déclare qu’il aime quand Kong porte des t-shirt blancs (ou sa veste rouge de l’université) et je m’en suis librement inspirée pour écrire ce texte. 
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Bittersweet.


End file.
